Campers, Counselors, and the Weirdest Summer of Our Lives
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: After Momoi lands them jobs as counselors at a camp, the whole KnB crew find themselves in an odd situation. As counselors, they have to deal with wild campers, awkward situations, and a few incredibly intense gaga games. But not only are the counselors facing weirdness, their campers often find themselves questioning the sanity of their counselors. Co-written with Awesome Sauce.
1. Chapter 1

AN(SBEAS): Hey everyone! As Awesome Sauce states below, we wrote this together and it was extremely extremely fun! I won't bore you with repeating everything she said, so yeah, make sure to check out the AN right under this one. As for an update schedule, I don't know, because we have a lot written in advance, so if anyone has a suggestion they can tell me in the reviews, but it's probably gonna depend on the chapter. One of the reasons I love this story is because everyone thinks each other are weird because they come from completely differing backgrounds, but at the same time they're all people and can come together despite that. Most chapters will be longer than this, but it definitely switches each time. Just so you know, this story is AoKaga, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, and KiKasa. Sorry for rambling, enjoy!

AN(AS): Hi guys! Awesome Sauce here! I wrote this incredibly ridiculous, incredibly funny, incredibly entertaining thing with my awesome bestie SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich! We'll both have it up, me here on Werdsmith, her on . I wrote most of the camper parts and camp stuff. SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich wrote most of the canon character parts, as I can't write canon at all. Big thanks to her of course, and also a big thanks to my sleepaway camp and camp friends, who a lot of people in this story are based off of! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry, Momochin. Why didn't you get snacks?"

"It's too early for this, Satsuki."

"Why are we here, Momoicchi? This meeting is so exciting! Why are we here? Tellmetellmetellme!"

"Let her speak, idiot."

"Sorry, senpai…"

"I have somewhere to be soon, Momoi-san, so if we could just hurry this up?"

"Wah, Tetsu-kun, you came? How long have you been there?"

"Momoi, hurry up this nonsense."

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone. Dai-chan told me you all were planning on being lumps this summer, so I took the initiative!" Momoi slowly looked around the room at the wide range of people staring expectantly at her. She wondered how she had become associated with such a rainbow. Pausing for a moment, she braced herself. There was a good chance they wouldn't be thrilled about the next part.

"I signed us all up to be counselors at a camp in America! You all passed remedial English, right?" In her hand was a stack of envelopes, presumably their assignments.

There was a collective groan from the group, along with multiple angry shouts.

"Stop being such babies! It's not going to kill you, and I've been a counselor there before. The kids are great!" She tried to calm the flaring tempers.

"You sound like Coach when she's about to murder us with a new training menu," Kagami protested from his spot in the corner where he had been sitting relatively quietly.

"Mou, gather around," she ordered. "You aren't getting out of this." She dropped everyone's letter on them. They all stared at the letters blankly. "Well, go on. Open them!"

Everyone hesitantly opened the envelopes, dreading what they'd find.

"Tch, I'm a counselor for a bunch of preteen boys and my co-counselor is Bakagami?!" Aomine yelled after scanning his eyes over the paper.

"Like I'd ever want to counsel with your stupid face, Ahomine!" Kagami retorted.

"Muro-chinnnnnn, we're together!" Murasakibara explained happily, although he wasn't actually sure what the rest of the letter meant.

"Actually, it says we're relief counselors, so we probably won't be together often during the day, but it seems we'll be bunking together." Murasakibara deflated slightly, but he figured it was way better than having no Muro-chin at all.

"Senpai, Senpai, what are you? Show me! Can I see?" Kise craned his neck at an awkward angle in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kasamatsu's letter.

"Ugh, back up," he ordered, kicking Kise in the head for good measure. "I'm the counselor for I9, the I stands for Insignis, whatever that means."

"Senpaiiiiiiii!" Kise screeched excitedly. "I'm Insignis relief! Maybe we'll get to work together a bit."

He winked at the last part, causing Kasamatsu to look away and again hit Kise.

Takao was whispering into Midorima's ear, but from the way he was hanging all over him and every so often shouting phrases like, "We can teach them how to kiss!", it became clear that they had been assigned together.

"I've been assigned to Lakeview Girls!" Momoi shouted, wondering if she had been placed with anyone.

No one spoke up except for Akashi, who simply stated, "Lakeview Boys," muttered something about scissors, and left the room.

Both Kuroko and his envelope were gone, so everyone assumed he had left too as they chattered about what the summer would be like.

~~O~~

Christina wandered to the dining hall, slightly lost. Why does my bus always have to be the last bus to get here? she thought. She took her seat at the H19 table and scouted out this year's crop. Her counselor, Satsuki, seemed more than a little lost. Her unit, Hawthorn, was a flock of preteen girls, most of whom seemed to be either talking or checking out the cute new Fraser counselors.

Right in the rowdy unit himself, Matt felt lost. It was his first year, after all. He had met his bunkmates and his counselors, Taiga and Daiki, but this all just felt weird. Soon, the food came out and everyone at F17 was scrambling for a slice of pizza.

Jenna was talking with her Juniper friends from last year, when she realized something weird. Why are there two guys wearing Juniper counselor t-shirts?

"Uh, why are those two guys wearing Juniper tees?" Jenna asked her counselor Hannah, who she knew from last year.

"Camp's trying something new." Hannah said. "Those two guys are Atsushi and Tatsuya, the new reliefs."

Jenna eyed them sketchily. This summer would be… interesting.

Ricky looked over at his sister Jenna, and saw she was looking at her counselors, two of which were guys? That was a little weird, but anything's possible.

Ricky's friend, Mark, tapped him on the shoulder. "Check it out." Mark said, pointing to his counselors. One of the I9 counselors, Yukio, seemed to be kicking the new relief, Ryouta. The two friends snickered.

In the Lakeview dining hall, Ben and the rest of L3 appeared to be having an interesting start to the summer. For one, their counselor, Seijuuro, had the creepiest stare.

"He gives me the heebie jeebies." Ben whispered to his friend Dylan.

"Same here." Dylan whispered back. Of course, they were Lakeview Boys, and a war for the last pizza slice was imminent.

"Was it just me, or did his eye just turn yellow?" Ben whispered.

"And is he holding a pair of scissors?" whispered Dylan.

At the same time, they whispered "I think our new counselor is a psycho."

They were definitely in for a wild summer.

Over at L6, Sammie and her bunkmates were barraging their new counselor, Tetsuya, with questions.

"Can I climb on your shoulders?"

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Your name is weird. Are you foreign?"

"Can you pass me the lemonade?"

"Can I pleeeeaaase get another slice of pizza?"

Their new counselor was in for a lot more questions, and a lot of Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

"KAGAMI, OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HAPPENING, WHY ARE THEY WINKING AT US, WHY ARE THEY FLOCKING AROUND US, WHAT ARE THEY SAYING, ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?!" Aomine screeched in Japanese.

He had, in fact, passed remedial English, but with a D. He could understand a bit of what they were saying, mostly hi, welcome, bits and pieces of their questions, and some of their names. Other than that, he was like 99% positive they were trying to kill him.

"Uh, what are you saying?" one of his campers, Matt, if he remembered correctly, asked.

"I'm sorry, my friend here isn't so great at English yet. He'll learn. Mostly what he said is: Hi, it's very nice to meet you all." Kagami spoke for the both of them, ignoring Aomine's frantic questions.

"Are you guys foreign or something? You talk weird and your names are weird." Matt asked. "And did you guys dye your hair or something?"

"Yeah, we're from Japan. The hair is all natural, although it's not normal for our country, dark hair is kind of the usual." Meanwhile, his co-counselor continued to yell nonsensically in the background.

"Dude, it's fine, calm down," Kagami whispered in their native language to a very frantic Aomine.

"Uh, Redhead, can you pass me another slice of pizza?" another camper asked.

"Call me Taiga, kid. And yeah, why do you guys eat so little? You should have like 6 more slices, then you'll be full." He looked across the table questioningly where most of the kids were eating only a few slices, 3 at most.

"You must have a monster stomach to eat 6 slices. And especially 6 slices of camp pizza!" the camper laughed.

"Nah, honestly that's about half of what I usually have. I figure since you guys are so little you probably wouldn't be able to handle that much." He winked condescendingly, as if handing down a challenge.

The camper picked this up and said, "I'd try, but A, I'm not a pro eater, unlike you apparently. And B, I'm pretty sure the kitchen staff would yell at you if you ate any more slices, so better start running!"

Aomine looked at the exchange suspiciously from his spot at the other end of the table, and since he had quieted down it seemed like he at least understood most of what was going on.

"In Japan, this is how much we really eat most of the time," Kagami joked.

"He's lying, and also probably a mutant," Aomine shouted to them, apparently ignoring the camper next to him who was trying to spark a conversation. He seemed awfully interested in what was going on with Kagami, rather than what was going on with him.

The cleanup cart was then rolled out into the middle of the dining hall as the campers started cleaning the table for the promise of dessert. In the process, they dumped Kagami's slice of pizza on the garbage plate.

"What the he-" he began, before cutting himself off. He had heard somewhere that you weren't supposed to curse in front of kids or something, so he instead opted for the simpler, "Hey, I'm not done, give that back!"

"Oops. Sorry, Taiga. But it's on the garbage plate, and unless you want to eat it from there, I don't think you're getting that back." a camper said.

"Ugh, whatever," he responded, trying to ignore the snickering that was coming from their table. It would probably be a bad idea to unleash his fury on the campers in their first lunch.

"So, do you guys want to play some basketball later or something? You any good?" he questioned, a perfect example of the one track mind he was always sporting.

"I actually love basketball, but one problem. There's this thing called a schedule, and we need to follow it." another camper said. "Maybe during rest hour tomorrow? We also kinda need to unpack."

"Forget the schedule, let's play basketball, or are you too scared that we'll crush you guys?" Aomine butted in, clearly not knowing at all how to be a camp counselor. Kagami, of course, was nodding in agreement.

"Mhm, if you're gonna come up with excuses at least make them better than that."

"We're not making excuses. Rob will explode if we don't get to our activities. He's usually nice and funny, but get him angry, and you do not want to see what happens." a camper said.

"Cough, the Water Guns vs. Printer incident last year, cough." another chimed in.

"We have some weird counselors." all of F17 agreed. Their counselors were too focused on thinking about basketball to process their camper's English.

~~O~~

"Uh, Satsuki, why are you looking so sad?" Christina's friend Annie asked.

"Yeah. it's camp. Shouldn't you be happy?" Christina asked.

"I'm sad because I was supposed to spend my entire summer in Lakeview Girls with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi wailed. "And now it's never going to happen!"

"Hey, cheer up, Satsuki!" Annie said. "Personally, I think you're way better off with Hawthorn than Lakeview Girls. LVG asks waaay too many questions."

"And they may be cute, but it gets annoying real fast." Christina said. "Annie would know. Her sister's in L6."

"L6 was the group Tetsu-kun and I were supposed to be co-counselors on." Momoi said sadly.

Her campers were trying to think of ways to cheer up their pink-haired counselor.

But before they could say anything else, another camper, Charlotte asked, "Hey Satsuki! Do you know the cute Fraser counselors because you're all Japanese?"

"You mean Dai-chan and Kagamin?" she questioned happily, somehow pulled out of her bad mood in an instant. "I guess you guys would know them as Daiki and Taiga. So you think they're cute, huh?"

"Well, they're cuter than Kenan Adventure, though I think Sydney would disagree, eh, Kidney?" Charlotte asked, nudging her friend Sydney.

"Charlotte, for the last time, I don't like Kenan Adventure!" Sydney yelled.

"Suuure, Kidney." Charlotte said.

Christina and Annie laughed. They bunked with Sydney and Charlotte last year.

"Well, sorry to disappoint girls, but they're both taken. With each other." This was a complete lie, at least for the time being, but she had a feeling they felt more for each other than they let on, and her intuition was almost always right.

"Wait, what?" said the H19 table simultaneously.

"Japan has a thing for gay basketball players. You know Shintaro and Kazunari, the new Insignis counselors? They've been dating for a few months now. Tatsuya and Atsushi from Juniper, too. Plus, I'm almost positive Ryouta, one of the Insignis reliefs, has a thing for Yukio."

"Oookay..." said the Highlands girls.

Eager to change the subject, Annie, an anime fanatic, asked "So what's it like in Japan? All of the cool anime stuff always seems to be in Japan!"

"Anime is obviously pretty popular back home, and the cosplay is amazing! Life is a bit more boring than on TV, though sometimes I feel like my life is an anime with how dramatic it can be sometimes. If it was, I think Tetsu-kun would be the star..." She sighed, and so did the campers, for the conversation had come full circle and her bad mood was back with the mention of the new LVG counselor.

"You've mentioned someone named Tetsu-kun a lot. Who's that?" Christina asked.

"He's one of my best friends from back home! We went to middle school together. I hope he doesn't fit into the group I was talking about before, though. Sometimes I think he likes Kagamin, or maybe Akashi-kun." She tugged her fingers through her bubblegum hair, looking distractedly at the table with thoughts of her life back home.

The girls of H19 looked at each other.

"I think this is going to be a more interesting summer than the time we nicknamed our counselor Salmon." Christina whispered to her bunkmates.

~~O~~

Over by the Insignis tables, Takao kept getting up from his spot in an attempt to get Midorima to kiss him as the campers looked on in horror.

"Shin-chan, I'm back!" he shouted the eighth time he got up.

"Takao, if you don't sit down right now I swear I'll-" Thankfully, he was cut off by a few frightened campers who were worried it would end badly.

"Uh, Shintaro, can we have dessert? The table's clean?" one camper asked.

"Yes, I think that would be beneficial," he muttered, looking angrily at Takao's back as he retreated back to his spot. "So, what do you children do for fun? Astrology, I'm assuming."

"Uh, what's astrology? Is that looking at the stars?" a camper asked.

"If you don't know what astrology is, then there's no hope for you," he replied emotionlessly. At this point, he was rivaling Kagami and Aomine for the title of worst counselor in history.

"Well, if you're wondering what we like, we like to play sports." a camper said.

"Basketball?" he questioned, perking up (at least as perky as Midorima Shintaro could ever hope to get.)

"I play basketball." One of the campers, Mark, he thought, said. "Though I prefer soccer."

"There's something seriously wrong with American youth," he whispered to himself. "Are you any good, at least? I average about 60 points per game."

"Wow! You must be like a pro or something to score that high!" Mark said.

"No, it's simply not good enough. In order to avenge ourselves in a rematch against Rakuzan, I would need to score 80 points or more, considering how useless my team is against Akashi. Well, Takao isn't useless. Barely."

"Rakuzan? What's that?" A camper asked.

"Avenging? Useless teammates? Chill out, Shintaro! It's just a game! You're supposed to have fun!" Mark said.

"Chill out? Chill out? You chill out, imbecile," he scoffed.

"Shin-chan, you can't call the kids imbeciles, we'll get fired!" Takao, who had apparently returned, scolded.

"Fun is a ridiculous principle. I play to win," he added.

"Geez. You take things way too serious. Kazunari, are you that serious too?" Another camper, likely named Ricky, asked.

"Nah, I just like watching Shin-chan and helping him, he's so cute when he plays~" Takao cooed.

"Ookay..." the boys of I11 said, slightly disgusted that their counselors might be in love.

"Do you children have something against homosexuals?" Midorima questioned, again taking things too seriously. They were more disgusted by love in general than the fact that it was two boys.

Changing the topic, Ricky asked about the most intense game at camp. "Have you guys ever played gaga?"

"No. It sounds ridiculous," Midorima answered at the same time Takao said, "No, sounds awesome! Can you teach us after lunch?"

The boys smiled, with a slightly evil hint to it. Their counselors were gaga newbs? Their counselors were dead. Though they were having the same problem as Fraser.

"We have a schedule to follow, but I think we have gaga tomorrow!" Ricky said.

The 12 boys of I11 looked at each other and nodded. When they played, their incredibly weird counselors were going down.

~~O~~

Back in the Insignis unit, Kasamatsu was doing his best to wrangle in the campers who he had just been introduced to.

"Yukio, it's only been two hours but you've already beat up the new relief counselor multiple times, shouldn't you leave him alone?" a boy whose name he had already forgotten asked as he shot a quick punch to Kise's face. He had drifted over to Kasamatsu, just as Takao did with Midorima.

"Yeah. Aren't you being a little harsh on him? He hasn't done anything! Ryouta's fun!" another camper said.

"You know how I'm your counselor?" Kasamatsu asked, answering a question with a question.

"Yeah. You and Jonas are our counselors." the camper said.

"Well, kind of similar to that, I'm Ki- Ryouta's senpai, so he has to listen to me. Besides, he's being annoying," he answered with a glare at Kise who was clearly listening in on the conversation.

"What's a senpai? And did Ryouta just call you a meanie?" the camper said, laughing at that last bit.

"Ignore him, now that he found out the English version of his favorite word, he's obsessed. In Japan, respect for people older than you is really important, and a senpai is someone above you in your school or job. You're supposed to listen to them, but Ryouta here," Kasamatsu paused and jabbed a thumb towards the new relief counselor, "is apparently too much of an idiot for that. So, the hits are his punishment."

The camper smiled a bit. "Okay, just don't send him to the Health Center, Yukio!"

I9 had managed to make it out with the most normal counselors of the bunch, though normal was a vague word.

~~O~~

Kuroko watched silently as he was bombarded with questions, the same way he had been bombarded with questions for the past three hours.

"Girls, would you like to play a game?" he interrupted, immediately catching their attention since it was one of the first times he'd spoken.

"What game? We wanna know!" they said excitedly, immediately gathering in a circle in the Lakeview Gazebo, as many games started with a circle.

"Well, I'm sure some of you are friends with the Lakeview Boys, am I correct?" he asked curiously.

A little girl named Sammie raised her hand. "My brother's in Lakeview Boys. L3 to be exact. Says his counselor's creepy."

"Very good, very good. Is anyone else familiar with the counselor, Seijuurou? I think it would be nice if we pay them a visit!" He hid the mischievous grin that was threatening to go on his face.

The girls shook their head. "Nuh uh." one girl named Erica said. "Though if Sammie says he's creepy, he's probably creepy. Sammie's the only one who doesn't get scared by a BUG BUG! THERE'S A BUG ON MY LEG! EEK!" she screamed.

The gazebo fell into chaos, and Kuroko sighed as he calmly walked up to the girl and scooped the bug off. "It's fine, sweetie. Look, it's a lightning bug! Maybe if we release it outside, it'll give us a bit of a show. Wait," he stated suddenly before the girls could voice their opinions. "Do the Lakeview Boys also happen to be scared of bugs?"

"Some are." another, Brooke, said. "I heard them shouting that a little moth was a bird last night. They're REALLY loud."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sammie asked.

"Yes, Sammie. My friend Seijuurou has not had much experience with children, and I think it would be funny if we played a bit of a prank on him. I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do if we released a bug or two near the boys and they got scared." He smiled at her proudly. She seemed intelligent.

"Let's do this thing!" the girls yelled. For a group of 8 year old girls, they were sure mischievous, and their equally mischievous counselor wasn't helping.

~~O~~

Ben and Dylan were running around like mad, trying to clean up their incredibly messy bunk at the order of their psycho counselor Seijuuro.

"You children seem to love filth," he spoke from the center of the room. "I will not have filth. If you disagree with this, I'm sure you wouldn't mind meeting my pair of scissors."

"Uh, we'll clean up, Seijuuro." Ben said, hoping he'd save his bunk from certain doom.

"Good, good. Then we don't have a prob-" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a few screams from his campers, and something that sounded suspiciously like giggling.

"THERE'S A BIRD IN THE BUNK!" the campers yelled. "SEIJUURO, HELP!"

"Hm, what is it now? I won't tolerate senseless noise." He glared at them in an attempt to scare them, but they were too busy freaking out. "What's this about a bird?" he asked with a sigh.

Ben, knowing the temper of his counselor and the over exaggeration of his bunkmates said "It's a moth, not a bird. They're scared of a little moth."

He walked over to where the screaming had originated from and promptly crushed the moth. "Children, gather around. I have a bit of a lesson for you. Oh, and Tetsuya? You are welcome to bring your group in. What a great way to say hello." For a few seconds, there was some nervous rustling from outside, but no one came inside. They weren't quite sure who Tetsuya was, but they assumed whoever was outside had ran away.

"Now," he started as the kids gathered around him, "do any of you know what absolute means?"

The kids hemmed and hawed. They'd heard the word, but they were 9 year olds. They weren't too good at defining stuff.

"Absolute means that you are the ultimate leader. What you say goes, and you are never wrong. I am absolute, as you have surely noticed. I feel it is my duty to train you all to be absolute too. Did you see the way I crushed that bug?" he questioned.

"Yeah." they said. "Uh, thanks for that, I guess."

"That bug represents the rest of the world. They are bugs. You must control them, and if they defy you, crush them until they're dead or they know their place. Do with that information what you will. Now, back to cleaning."

When their intimidating counselor had gone back to his bunk, the boys of L3 looked at each other. "Our counselor's insane!"

~~O~~

During rest hour, Jenna sat on her bed, reading a magazine, as a slightly bizarre sight was occurring in her bunk. Her bunkmates Halle and Clarisse were braiding the purple hair of their relief counselor Atsushi.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenna asked.

"Braid hair," Atsushi spoke up in an attempt to explain. His English was definitely the worst of the bunch, though Tatsuya had tried to teach him the basics.

The girls did notice something. "Atsushi, are you eating candy?" Halle asked.

"Yes, Atsushi eat candy. Girl want candy?" he asked, pulling a half eaten lollipop out of his mouth.

"You do know you're not supposed to have food, right?" Clarisse asked.

"Food?" he asked excitedly, not having been paying attention to the rest of what she'd said. He returned the lollipop to it's rightful place, his mouth of course.

"We won't rat you out to Evie if you give us some." Jenna said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Clarisse said. "Consider it payment for braiding your hair."

"Atsushi like girls. Atsushi give girls candy." He pulled an unbelievably large pile of candy out of his pocket, shoving some into his mouth and giving out a piece to each girl. They were unwrapped, and appeared to be half-eaten.

Halle held it up with disgust. "Uh, thanks but no thanks, Atsushi."

"Girls not want candy? More for Atsushi," he stated happily, mouth full of various snacks. "Girls like basuke?" he questioned, not knowing the word for it in English.

Halle, who had watched a bit of anime, said "I'm pretty sure he's asking us if we like basketball."

"I played basketball for a few years." Clarisse said, still braiding their relief's hair.

"Clari-chin like basuke! Clari-chin good at basuke?" he enquired, not realizing that no matter how good she was for her age he'd be able to beat a ten year old at basketball.

"Uh, I guess I'm okay?" Clarisse said, tying her purple hair masterpiece with a ponytail holder.

"Clari-chin want one on one?" he asked excitedly, thinking that Muro-chin would be proud of him for 'bonding' with his campers.

"Uh, no thanks. I heard from Tatsuya that you're supposed to be some Miracle or something." she said.

"Aw... Girls want to watch Atsushi play basuke, then?" Mostly, he just felt like playing basketball.

"The schedule says we have basketball tomorrow." Jenna said. "Hannah's off tomorrow, which means you'll be with us. And then Rachel's off from Instructional Swim to lunch, so it'll be you and Tatsuya during basketball tomorrow."

Halle took a closer look at the schedule. "And we're playing I9."

"Basuke with Muro-chin tomorrow!" he shouted happily. "Will beat Kise-chin and his senpai."

"5 minutes, girls!" Hannah yelled.

"Looks like we've gotta get to our next activity!" Jenna yelled, rushing out the door, Halle and Clarisse soon following.

Atsushi slowly sat up from the floor with a smile on his face, repeating, "Basuke with Muro-chin tomorrow."

~~O~~

At breakfast the next morning, L3 was sitting calm and quiet. And there were Cocoa Puffs at the table! Usually that was a cause for ruckus. But the rowdiest group of Lakeview Boys was suddenly turned into the most well behaved.

Akashi's co-counselor, Ari, who was off yesterday, was amazed. "Oh my god, what did you do to them, Seijuuro?"

"A lesson in the real world," he answered, keeping a watchful eye on one of the campers who looked suspiciously like they were trying to sneak more cereal without his permission. "Children, tell Ari what I taught you. Let's see if you remember."

In an almost robotic voice, L3 chorused, "Counselor Seijuuro is absolute."

"And what does that mean?" he prompted.

"Absolute means that you are the ultimate leader. What you say goes, and you are never wrong."

"Good. Max, if you really think you can eat more without my permission, I'm assuming you've decided you want to meet my scissors?" he asked the camper from before blankly.

Ari, who was slightly weirded out by this exchange, said "Woah. Don't you think that's a little too far? These are our campers!"

"No. That is how I kept Atsushi in line throughout middle school, and he acts like he is younger than these children."

"Um, I don't know who that is, but I don't think brutality is the way to teach them a lesson. Though I have to say I am pleased with what you've done. Our bunk's clean for the first time in a week!"

"There will be no brutality if they keep themselves in line," he responded, glaring at one or two boys who had broken a few of his rules.

"Anyway, who wants more Cocoa Puffs?" Ari said, taking the container. "Pass me your bowls if you want more!"

Max, the boy from before, politely handed over his bowl with a thank you, which brought a smirk to Akashi's face. "See? They learn."

After breakfast, Max, Ben, Dylan, and a few other boys came up to Ari when they were out of earshot of Akashi.

"Ari." they said. "Seijuuro scares us."


	3. Chapter 3

AN(SBEAS): Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! This one is one of my favorites... Heheheh. I love how oblivious Kagami is to what people think of him or what type of impact what he says will make, such as randomly spewing to his campers that he'd pelted we a boyfriend when one mentions his girlfriend. (Haha, you'll see.) Thanks so much to everyone who read, followed, and favorited!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke, although it would be totally awesomesauce if we did. (hahaha see what I did there?)

Later that day, Aomine was struggling to hold a conversation with one of the kids who had wanted to know about Japan, but he didn't like the way all of the kids snickered when he answered some of the questions. He hadn't said anything funny, at least he didn't think so.

"What are you laughing about, Bakagami?" he growled to Kagami in Japanese when he joined in with the laughter.

"Oh, nothing at all, Ahomine!" he responded with a smirk before deciding it was time to break it up. "So, what activities do you guys have today?"

"I think we have gaga against H19 today." A camper said.

"Those girls are going down!" another yelled.

"Satsuki's bunk?" he asked for clarification, having easily forgotten about the earlier embarrassment.

"The pink haired girl? Yeah." a camper said.

"My girlfriend's in H19." another added.

"Shut up, Scott. She's not your girlfriend. It's camp, and we all know how long that lasts." the first camper said, smirking.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Kagami asked. "I, personally, would prefer a boyfriend." It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the whole bunk quickly went quiet before deciding some teasing was in order.

"Taiga, you're gay?" one snickered.

"Yeah," he responded, cheeks heating up, maybe in embarrassment but more likely in anger knowing him, as he realized they weren't going to let it go.

"What's it to ya?" Aomine interrupted, defending Kagami for some unknown reason. "I'm bi."

A burst of laughter came from F17.

"Are you guys in love or something?" a camper said, laughing.

Both counselors practically screeched in horror, "This idiot? No way!" However, Kagami's blush was back, and Aomine had gained one of his own.

"Yuck! Our counselors are in love!" someone said.

"We'd better get to gaga before they get all mushy gushy." another said.

Their technicolor-haired counselors prepared to protest again, but the boys had already left the room. "Like I could ever love an oaf like you, Ahomine," Kagami yelled to him.

"Tch, right back at you."

~~O~~

Meanwhile, H19 and Momoi were waiting for F17 at the gaga pit. They were already in the middle of a game when the boys, oddly missing their counselors, hopped the walls and jumped in.

"Girls, you're going down!" they yelled.

"Bring it, boys!"

"Wait a minute, guys, where are Dai-chan and Kagamin, did you leave without them?" she asked the boys who looked ready to start at any moment.

"They were getting lovey dovey so we left 'em in the bunk. Now let's go, lady!" one yelled.

"Oh, it's on. Go on, crush them girls!" she shouted to her bunk.

Christina bounced the ball off the wall. It bounced three times and the high stakes, fast paced game began. When Fraser was reduced to only 4 boys, Kagami and Aomine finally decided to make an appearance.

"Oi, what the heck is wrong with you people? We just got screamed at by the boss man for losing you guys!"

"Dai-chan, your campers say you were getting too mushy for them so they left. I'm glad to know you're finally together, but please keep track of the children, and no making out in front of them," she added with a smirk to her childhood friend.

"Satsuki, I swear to god you'll wake up dead tomorrow," he responded with a glare.

"Whatever," she practically sang, before signaling for the campers to continue their game.

It seemed to be even more intense with the counselors there. The remaining Fraser campers were determined not to make a fool of themselves, but there were 10 out of 12 Hawthorn girls still standing, compared to 4 out of 12 Fraser boys. Sydney and Christina both had incredibly hard hits, and were taking out Fraser boys left and right. The problem for what was left of Fraser was that Hawthorn had made an alliance. They wouldn't hit at each other until the boys were gone. It was a bad time to be a Fraser boy. After the last F17 camper was sitting on the wall, defeated, a cheer erupted from H19 before they started to go for each other.

"This is boring," Kagami whined to his campers, "you guys sucked at that."

The campers looked at their counselor, then each other, then the girls duking it out in the pit (it was down to final 3), finally to the floor.

One Highlands girl yelled from the pit "If they sucked so much, why don't you give it a try, big shots?"

"If you think I'm afraid of a few little girls, then you're wrong," he shouted back at the girl. "C'mon, Ahomine."

"Nah, you got us into this, I'd like to see you get yourself out." He looked at Kagami who shrugged before entering the pit.

All of Highlands jumped down from their seats on the wall. They exchanged a look. This guy was going down.

It was a complete and utter slaughter. Kagami lost in the first thirty seconds, at which the girls just laughed and continued playing. Kagami himself looked rather peeved.

"Daiki, you should go comfort your boyfriend!" someone shouted.

"Got beaten by a bunch of girls! Now you see what we're up against!" another yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys could've beaten them anyways, you still suck. 12 against 1 wasn't fair," Aomine muttered, defending Kagami again, still for an unknown reason.

"Hey you! Lovebird Number 2!" yelled the girl from before. "Wanna see why your boyfriend failed?"

"Uh, I'm okay. Not like you guys could even touch me in a game of basketball, anyways," he taunted, before adding, "the only one who can beat me is me... And, uh, Kagami and Tetsu."

"But this isn't basketball. And you're on our turf. If no one can beat you, go ahead and show us. We'll even let your sucky group and co join you. So then you'll outnumber us. Fair?" the girl challenged.

"Sure, whatever. We'll crush you as your precious counselor looks on in horror," he remarked, glaring at Satsuki who he was still angry at from before.

"Bring it." H19 said in unison.

"Okay, each side gets two minutes to strategize, starting... NOW!"

H19 huddled around Momoi.

"Okay, Sydney, Lauren, Christina, Annie. You guys have the hardest hits in the entire bunk, so you're the attack team. Charlotte, Allison, Allie and Marlena. You guys can run fast and dodge, so you're defense. Elise, Hannah, Darien and Bethany, you guys are attack and defense."

"Like a mid-fielder in soccer?" Darien asked.

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, the boys were strategizing. Or attempting to strategize.

"Okay, can someone explain the rules of whatever this game is?" Aomine yelled at his campers. If it wasn't obvious already, the girls knew the blue haired guy with the big mouth was a newb.

"I'll explain it simply so your small brain can process it." a camper snickered. "1. Hit the ball. 2. Don't get hit by the ball anywhere from your waist down or you're out. And it's called gaga."

"That's mostly it, but a few more things to note." another camper added. "3. Don't hit the ball over the wall or you're out. 4. No double-touchies or you're out. You can avoid that by bouncing the ball off the wall."

"This game has a lot of rules," Aomine said.

"You guys like basketball a lot, so try and think of it just as a lower to the ground basketball, minus the dribbling. If you dribbled, you'd be majorly out." a camper said.

The two strategy minutes were over, and both sides jumped in the pit, Momoi staying on the side as referee.

"I can't believe we seriously have to face the cute Fraser counselors!" Charlotte whispered to Sydney.

"They're not cute anymore. Too cocky." Hannah said.

"Let's show 'em why they were wrong to challenge H19." Lauren said, curling her hands into fists.

Sydney bounced the ball off the wall. It hit the ground three times as all boys moved out of the way, avoiding being hit by the ball, an automatic out.

"Just follow our lead." a camper whispered to Aomine and Kagami. He got the ball, then whacked it forward at a girl who seemed to be coming in to steal the ball. She jumped over the ball, saving herself an out. Lauren had the ball now. She had the hardest, most deadly hit in all of Hawthorn, maybe in all of camp, and it was targeted on one person. Aomine.

"Dude, you're a dead man walking!" a camper said to Aomine. "Once Lauren's targeted you, better start running!"

"What's so scary about a little girl?" Aomine asked.

Lauren aimed and shot.

"She even missed! There's way too much hype over nothing." Aomine yelled.

The camper smiled. Lauren didn't miss. The ball bounced off the wall, and hit one, two, three boys in the back of their legs.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys got out from that measly throw," Kagami added in, but it was definitely a mistake to turn his head. He apparently hadn't learned from the last game, as Sydney got the ball, and hit him right in the shins.

"Heheh, nice job loser," Aomine mocked Kagami, turning to watch him walk towards the wall. This was mistake number 2 from the pair of basketball idiots. Allison held the ball on the ground then ran away, setting it for Lauren, who launched the ball in the air, then smacked it down, right on Aomine's foot.

"Um, technical foul?" he attempted, but his vast basketball knowledge would do him no good in a situation like this.

"Blue hair, you're out!" Lauren yelled.

"And that is why you don't mess with H19." the girls said.

"F17, I'd suggest running back to your wimpy little counselors unless you want to meet the same fate." Christina said.

"Wimpy?" Kagami spoke up, getting up and looking like he was about ready to get into a fistfight, before Momoi ran over and pulled him back.

"Kagamin! This isn't Imayoshi provoking you in a basketball game! You can't get in a fistfight with a 12 year old!" She was frantically waving her arms back and forth and looked ready to start a fistfight herself, but certainly not with a camper.

Kagami returned to the wall, sulking slightly, as Aomine snickered in his face.

"If you guys really want a challenge, try the all camp gaga game every Saturday during Free Period. " Annie said. "That's where the best of the best are. One warning: there's a reigning' to kill' list. Counselors always shoot to the top." At this point, the girls were just making fun of the cocky counselors, who both got out in one shot.

"No, I'm sick of this stupid, easy, game," Aomine shot back, certainly not out of fear or anything... "How about a basketball game? I could take on everyone in this pit and crush you all, no question. The only one who can beat me is me, and Tetsu and Kagami... Geez, I need a new catchphrase," he muttered to himself, as the old one had become obsolete.

"We have boating next." Christina said. "Maybe another time?"

"No," Kagami finally spoke again. "You all have basketball next. There's been a change of plans, Mr. Rob or whoever told me." This, of course, was a complete lie.

"That's probably just you guys. Rob's the Fraser supervisor. See you at lunch!" Allison said, hoping over the pit wall. "Besides. Don't Juniper and Insignis have basketball now?"

Kagami and Aomine shared a look. Maybe it would be enough to just watch for now, considering it was a showdown between the Generation of Miracles (and their plus ones.) Suddenly, they were very very eager to leave the pit.

"Guys, it's about time we go. C'mon, faster. Go go go. We have somewhere to be." They sounded absolutely nothing like a two year old begging their mom to let them go on the kiddie rides at the mall, absolutely nothing at all.

"Don't we have nature now?" a camper asked.

"Yeah!" another one said. "I wanna take the goats on a walk!"

"Listen to your counselors you insolent little-" Kagami clamped a hand over Aomine's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"No, kids," he started instead. "There was a mistake with the schedule. We have basketball."

"But you guys forgot to go to the program meeting. And basketball's a kind of 'ask only' activity. Insignis and Juniper nabbed it first." a camper said. His counselors must be really confused.

"It's fine, it's fine," the red haired counselor attempted to assure. "Daiki and I are friends with the counselors for both groups. They, uh, they said we could go and watch, maybe get in a little on the action." In the time that they had stood there arguing, Hawthorn plus Momoi had already left. Wherever they were supposed to be, they were late.

"You sure it's okay with Wendy Nature? If it's not, she's gonna kill us at lunch today!" the camper said.

"100% okay, we cleared it yesterday as, uh, a surprise, yeah, that's it!" Kagami responded, not doing well at hiding that he was making it up as he went along. "Now let's go, or we'll be late."

"Uh, Taiga? The basketball court is right in front of us."

"Right," he said, once again demonstrating his one track mind.


	4. Chapter 4

AN (AS): Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Big thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorited! If you want more cool stories in the same vein as this, and chapters on this story ahead of when they're posted here, check out my Werdsmith page at (ignore the ands) werdsmith and .com and /iwrite. Shameless self promotion out of the way, there is a scene in here reminiscent of a scene from KNB. The scene in KNB made me laugh so hard I had to pause it (it's kinda hard to read subtitles while laughing your head off). Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 4

"Haha, Insignis is going down!" Clarisse laughed.

"You do realize you're probably the one person in J13 who can play basketball at least okay, right Clarisse?" Jenna said.

"Now now, girls, don't be like that," Himuro scolded as they prepared for the game. "You have experienced counselors."

"Down," Murasakibara agreed, as he had apparently just understood the first part of the conversation.

"How experienced are you guys exactly? I heard you're supposed to be really good." Halle said.

"Back home," Himuro started with a grin, "Atsushi was part of a group so amazing at basketball that they were called the Generation of Miracles, and I was his partner. I know what basketball is like here, too. I spent my childhood in L.A., and that's where I learned to play." Murasakibara nodded vigorously, having no idea what was going on but figuring that whatever Himuro said was definitely correct.

"That's pretty cool." Halle said. "Julia's actually from California."

"Interesting. Have you ever been to L.A., Julia?" he questioned as an attempt to calm them down with some pleasant conversation.

"Yeah." Julia said. "But I live in San Diego, so yeah…"

"Well, as you may know, California is quite the hub for basketball. The Lakers did very well this year, I believe."

"I think?" Julia said. "I don't really follow basketball much. Or play it for that matter."

"Anyway, do any of you mind if I act as Atsushi's translator? I kind of doubt he can understand most of what we're saying."

"Go ahead." Jenna said. "I've kinda wanted to learn Japanese too."

Himuro nodded gratefully before whispering something to Murasakibara, who yelled back quite enthusiastically, which wasn't the norm for him. Himuro smiled before turning back to the girls.

"He says that we're going to teach them how cruel a sport basketball can be by crushing them," he translated with a grin, as if that semi-horrifying sentence was some sort of private joke.

"Um…" the girls said.

"As mentioned earlier, I don't really know how well we'll do, as not many of us can play. Plus, this is a camper game. Counselors can only jump in if it's okay with Brett Sports." Jenna said.

"No matter," Himuro assured calmly. "We can teach you the basics in these next few minutes. Besides, I can hardly picture Ryouta being a good basketball teacher. They won't know what hit them."

"We have five, maybe ten, minutes before the boys get here. Think you can teach 12 inexperienced girls in that time slot?" Jenna asked.

"Plenty," Murasakibara jumped in, dropping Himuro the Translator for a minute. His speech was jumbled as usual, but they could kind of tell what he was trying to say.

"First, this is how you-" Himuro began, probably about to teach them the simplest of dribbling techniques, but unfortunately before he could finish his sentence, he was hit directly in the face with a basketball. Atsushi was right, it could be a cruel sport sometimes.

He turned around slightly angrily, trying to figure out who did it, but softened at the particularly guilty and apologetic look on one of the girl's faces.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry!" one of the girls, Delaney, said.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, stealing a wary look at Murasakibara who was glaring at the poor girl. He was probably upset that anyone would dare to hurt his precious Muro-chin. "Lesson 1, though, is that you don't shoot by throwing the ball at people's faces."

Delaney still had a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah…" she said. "If that was any show of it, I don't know how well this game'll go."

"Did Brett Sports say it was okay for counselors to play?" another camper, Sarah, asked.

"I sure hope so..." Himuro muttered under his breath, trying but failing at not letting them hear him. "It's okay, we still have time. This is how you-" he began, but was cut off again by the nearby shouts of a slightly rowdy group of boys. He hoped, he prayed, that it wasn't what he thought it was, but his prayers were left unanswered.

One of the girls, Emily, came running back to the basketball court. "Bad news, guys." she said. "I just asked Brett Sports. He said no counselors."

All 12 girls looked at each other. Simultaneously, they said, "We're dead."

Himuro and Murasakibara didn't even have time to react, as just then a surprisingly large group of boys rushed onto the court. It almost looked like there were twice as many as there were supposed to be, but when Himuro saw who was bringing up the very back of the group, he was more annoyed than surprised.

"Well well Taiga, what a surprise to see you here," he exclaimed so that everyone on the court could hear.

Kagami knew exactly what Himuro was thinking of, so he decided to play along. "You don't look surprised at all, keeping the usual poker face?"

"I'm not keeping a poker face," Himuro responded, "it's my nature." Needless to say, the campers and counselors and pretty much everyone besides Kagami and Himuro had no idea what was going on.

Jenna had noticed the extra large group of boys, and was wondering what was up until it hit her. "F17, what the heck are you guys doing here?" she said. "When we left Nature, Wendy said you guys should be coming soon."

Halle jumped in. "She is going to be sooooo pissed at you guys during lunch."

"Oh, don't worry, we took care of everything," Kagami responded, apparently still keeping up this ridiculous charade despite almost everyone, besides maybe Murasakibara, being able to see through it.

At this point, the campers knew their counselors were bluffing, and decided to pull what they did earlier, and take off without their counselors. "C'mon guys." a camper said. "I don't know about you, but I do not want to face the fury of Wendy Nature, and especially not in front of all the Seniors." F17 again left without their counselors.

Aomine and Kagami reluctantly followed, figuring that only getting to watch a stupid game between little kids wasn't worth it to get screamed at again for losing the boys. At this rate, if they did it any more times, they'd be fired pretty quickly.

But with all the interruptions, and the fact that Insignis came incredibly late, there was almost no time for a game. Juniper was incredibly relieved, though Insignis was kinda looking forward to beating the girls. But they all headed to lunch anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

AN (AS): Helloooo everybody! Here's Chapter 5, a very funny, awkward show of our favorite camp counselors, and what their campers really think. I personally love this chap, and it's one of my favorites, maybe only second to the Hawthorn-Fraser gaga game. Anyway, enjoy!

(PS: Here's another shameless self promotion. Check out (ignore the ands) werdsmith and .com and /iwrite for more funny, fun, interesting, crazy and everything in between stories from me, Awesome Sauce!)

AN(SBEAS): I like this chapter, everyone trying to explain themselves is pretty funny. Kagami trying to be eloquent and then completely failing... He basically just shoved all of the fancy words he knew into a sentence. Thanks so much to everyone who read, followed, or favorited! If you have any feedback feel free to review, we'd love to hear what you have to say!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 5

At lunch, F17 practically had their hands glued to their ears as both Wendy Nature and Rob, the Fraser Supervisor, yelled at them for the majority of the meal, which happened to be fish tacos (yuck). Finally, the end came, as Evie, the Senior Director, stood in the middle of the dining room.

"I have a few announcements!" Evie shouted.

The Seniors smiled. No one says the a-word without facing the penalty. They started chanting and banging on the tables. "ANNOUNCEMENTS? ANNOUNCEMENTS ANNOUNCEMENTS ANNOUNCE-MENTS! TOTAL WASTE OF TIME, HEY, TOTAL WASTE OF TIME, HEY! HIGH HO THE DAIRY-O TOTAL WASTE OF TIME! SAID A, DOUBLE N, OH BABY, O, U, N, OH BABY. C, E, M, E, N, T, S! WE SOLD OUR COW, MOO! WE SOLD OUR COW, MOO! WE HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR BULL NOW! FOR YOUR BULL NOOOOOOOW!"

After that was done, Evie continued. "As for my things to say, Fraser 17, please try to make it to your activities. Also, there will be a meeting for all Japanese counselors during rest hour. Please stay after the meal, as Jenn and I will be talking to you. Also, please do not bring out dishes until the cart is brought out. It makes things real difficult for the kitchen staff. Please begin cleaning up, but do not bring them up to the cart until it is brought out."

As the campers cleaned up, all of the Japanese counselors were worrying like crazy. Various thoughts raced through the heads of the Senior counselors, and the Lakeview counselors as well, as they heard the same message from Jenn, the Lakeview Director.

Takao, who had once again gotten up "discreetly" to talk to Midorima, was the first to voice these many concerns.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! What if they fire us? Do we have to go home? I like the kids!" He put on a puppy dog face that was impressively convincing for a high school boy, and Midorima couldn't help but get distracted by it instead of listening to what his boyfriend was saying. Not that he'd ever admit this, of course.

Kise was pulling the same thing Takao was, except he had started to cry a thick river of tears all over the shirt of an extremely irritated Kasamatsu.

No one could quite tell what Aomine and Kagami were thinking, except for maybe each other. They kept trying to steal looks at each other before pretending it was a glare when the other looked over, but it was hard to tell what those looks meant.

Murasakibara didn't have much of a reaction. He was asleep in Himuro's lap. Himuro, on the other hand, just kept wearing that default smile he always did, and it was impossible to decipher what was going on inside of him.

Momoi seemed distracted, like something else was bothering her more, but as she began to bite her nails it was clear that she was anxious about the meeting too.

In the other dining hall, Kuroko sat emotionlessly and silently as always. Akashi, on the other hand, was too busy taking out his frustrations on the poor campers, who were getting yelled at left and right for silly things like having their elbows on the table.

Eventually, all the campers left, and everyone gathered in the Senior dining room, sitting at the supervisor's table.

Evie began the meeting. "Thank you for being here, everybody. I know this is difficult, as all of you have campers at the moment, but there's a few things we need to talk to you about."

Internally, Aomine was freaking out a bit. This whole stupid summer was his only chance to be around stupid Bakagami except during their weekly one on ones. Not that he cared at all. Nope, definitely not. He tried to will away what felt just like when he'd first laid eyes on Mai-chan, but he decided his stomach was flipping everywhere because of the lunch they'd just eaten.

"The reason we've called you here today is because some of your campers have told their supervisors a few complaints." Evie said. "To make things clear, you are not being fired. We're giving you a second chance, so take these things to mind."

"First, Seijuuro." Jenn said. "Some of your campers had said that you were being mean and brutal towards them, and threatening them with a pair of scissors. Now, Lakeview Boys is known to exaggerate, but if this was happening, it is completely unacceptable, and you will be fired if it is found happening. Understand?"

Akashi nodded with a grimace, looking like he wanted to say more. In the corner, Kagami shivered. He remembered all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those scissors.

"Next, Taiga and Daiki." Evie said. "As well as skipping an activity today to watch a basketball game between I9 and J12, your campers have been seen without counselors, and have complained that you were being 'mushy gushy.' Now, we have nothing against it if you two are dating, but please try and be considerate of your campers and try not to engage romantically around them."

Kagami, not one to just sit back and listen, decided a response was in order. "While the first two complaints are completely true and we apologize greatly for those mistakes on our part, the third is baseless. We're, uh, neither of us are straight, but we're definitely not together, we never would be together." He'd started off eloquently, a quality that unsurprisingly fell flat towards the end. Aomine felt a pang that he couldn't place.

"Okay then. Moving on to Shintaro and Kazunari." Evie said. "Your campers have reported that you're engaging romantically in front of them. Again, nothing wrong with you two being together, but please be considerate of your campers. On top of that, campers have said that Shintaro snaps at them. Please try to keep your temper in check and not lash out at your campers."

"This is all my fault, Sensei, please don't be mad at Shin-chan! He's so cute that sometimes I just can't keep my hands off of him, and for some reason this makes him really grumpy and he snaps!" Midorima said nothing, but didn't hesitate to flick Takao before putting an uncharacteristically protective arm around him. He squealed, both internally and externally. It was the most affection he'd ever been shown by his boyfriend in public.

After getting a slight taste of the awkwardness I11 often felt, the two directors continued. "Yukio, your campers have said that you frequently punch, kick, or otherwise hurt Ryouta when you're co-counselors. It makes sense if he was annoying you, but if so, please deal with it in a non-violent way, preferably not in front of your campers." Evie said. "Ryouta, your campers have not complained about you."

Kasamatsu looked sheepish, but you could almost see how much he wanted to punch Kise in the face when the latter shot him a smug smile, before shouting, "Yeah, Senpai! You're such a meanie! It's okay, I still love you."

"Atsushi, your campers have said that you have food with you and have tried to give it to them. As you should know, campers are not allowed to have food. Counselors are, but they are not allowed to give their food to campers. Please be mindful of this and do not give out food to or eat food around your campers." Evie said. "Tatsuya, no complaints."

Himuro whispered something to Murasakibara, probably a quick summary of what had just been said. The giant shrugged. "More for Atsushi."

"Satsuki, there are no major complaints on you. One of your campers had mentioned that you talk about some awkward topics sometimes." Evie said. "If you notice your campers feeling awkward about something you're talking about, change the subject as not to put them in a weird situation."

Momoi laughed nervously, sporting the infamous awkward neck touchy thingy look. "Sorry, I'll do my best."

"Lastly, Tetsuya." Jenn said. "Again, no major complaints, but LVB 3 said that you and your group played a prank on them and put a moth in their bunk. Not a big deal, as groups prank each other all the time. Just be careful and be sure that you don't hurt anyone, physically or emotionally."

Kuroko nodded, saying nothing but cracking up on the inside. He wouldn't hurt any of the kids physically or emotionally, but his fellow counselors were a different story.

"Okay, that's all for today." Evie said. "Be mindful of the things mentioned, and remember. The focus is on our campers and making sure they have fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN (AS): Hey guys! Awesome Sauce here! This next chapter introduces a new unit, and they're equally as crazy counselors. But I'm not giving anything away, so you'll see for yourself!

Rinfantasy: We'll try to work some AkaKuro in there (I used to ship it myself!). Me and SBEAS pre-write our chapters (you can find the most recent updates on my page at, ignore the ands, werdsmith and .com and /iwrite), but neither of us have any idea on how we'd actually write AkaKuro. So if you have any ideas, please tell us, and we'll keep your suggestions in mind!

Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites or comments!

AN (SBEAS): Heheh, we may have over-exaggerated this chapter a bit. I hope it wasn't really OOC. Tell us what you think! We'd love to hear.

Disclaimer: We don't own KNB, though it would be seriously awesome if we did. Wait, maybe not. SBEAS would just flood it with AoKaga. SHE'S RIGHT I TOTALLY WOULD!

Chapter 6

Sitting down on the beach for Instructional Swim, the girls of J12, noticeably without Himuro and Murasakibara, who were with J14 and J13, noticed that there was an extra group on the beach.

Lexi, a camp newbie, tapped Jenna, a third year, who was sitting in front of her. "Who are those guys?" Lexi asked.

"We're two weeks in, and one group, Pinewood, who's our age, only comes the last two weeks." Jenna said. "Those guys must be the Pinewood girls group."

"Oh, okay." Lexi said, before shutting up as Shira, the Juniper supervisor, called numbers.

"J12?"

"12."

"J13?"

"12."

"J14?"

"12."

"P3?"

"14." The last yell came from the P3 counselor, a girl with short brown hair.

As everyone rounded up for IS, the Juniper girls were left wondering how Pinewood being here would affect their daily schedule.

~~O~~

As the boys of P2 unpacked, they met their new counselors, Teppei and Junpei.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Kiyoshi asked excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! Really fun. It's gonna be really fun."

He could've rambled on for hours about how much fun it was going to be, but he was interrupted by Hyuuga who cleared his throat before elbowing him in the side. "Idiot, we're just here to keep an eye on Kagami and Kuroko so they don't accidentally die, calm down about the whole fun nonsense."

"Don't be like that, Hyuuga, you're no fun!" Kiyoshi chastised. "Speaking of fun, what do you do for fun around here? This is going to be so much fun! Really fun! Really really- MPH!" Hyuuga had thrown his hand over Kiyoshi's mouth,

"Uh, excuse me?" one camper asked. "Can you guys help me drag my bag to my bed? It's really heavy, and I can't lift it myself."

Kiyoshi nodded cheerfully, running to help the kid, at the same time that Hyuuga scoffed and said, "Do it yourself. Does no one around here have any respect for their elders? You, the kohai, should be helping us, not the other way around."

The sign above the boy's bed read Evan. "Uh, thanks." Evan said. "Uh, what's your name? You two haven't introduced yourselves."

"I'm Teppei, and I'm here to make sure your summer is really fun!" Kiyoshi beamed.

"Junpei. Here to make sure my aces/idiot kohais don't die."

Another boy, Keith, had a question. "Uh, what's a kohai?" he asked Hyuuga. "You've said it twice."

"Kohai is someone below you in your school, job, or anything of the sort," he explained. "Two of my kohais from the basketball team are counselors here, and I have to make sure they keep practicing and don't injure themselves." He looked the boy up and down. "You are now my kohai too. Listen to everything I say, and no one loses a limb."

Another camper had another question. "Are you guys foreign or something?" a kid named Zach asked.

Kiyoshi simply nodded, seemingly uninterested in the subject, but Hyuuga, well... "It's rude to ask something like that, idiot. We'll have to teach you some manners, do you happen to be afraid of dogs?" Hyuuga asked, thinking back to a certain time in the past when someone's fear of dogs had helped him control them.

"Uh, no. And I don't know what it's like where you guys are from, but here in the US, some things are different. That's not considered rude, that's considered curiosity." Zach said.

Hyuuga scoffed, not having a response as the kid was clearly correct. He spoke anyway. "Whatever. You should respect your elders more."

"We still have a lot of unpacking to do, so would you guys mind leaving us to that?" another kid, Aidan, said.

Kiyoshi began dragging Hyuuga away as he muttered something about respect for your elders.

~~O~~

The campers of P1 looked on worriedly as one of their counselors repeatedly apologized to them for no reason, and the other was grumbling something about a selfish idiot as he looked all around them, presumably searching for something.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry! He'll pay more attention soon, I promise! I'm sorry!" The counselor was yelling things like that left and right, and he hadn't even introduced himself yet. He did, however, receive a glare from the other counselor at that statement, and burst into more apologies that sounded something like, "I'm sorry, Wakamatsu-senpai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

"Where is that selfish idiot anyways?" was the only reply he gave, and they assumed it was a rhetorical question until he looked at them expectantly as if they had any idea what or who he was talking about.

"Uh, Mr. Apologetic, other counselor?" a random camper said. "Can you guys tell us your names? We can't really call you Mr. Apologetic and other counselor for two weeks."

"My name is R-Ryou!" Sakurai explained. "I'm sorry for not answering earlier!"

"Kousuke," was all Wakamatsu said. "Now can any of you tell me where the selfish idiot is?"

"Does the selfish idiot have a name?" another camper asked.

"Ao- Daiki. Daiki Aomine. Tall, cocky idiot, weird hair." He wasn't yet quite used to the custom of a person's given name going first.

"Some guy with blue hair named Daiki is a Fraser counselor." a kid said.

"Bring us to him," Wakamatsu ordered without missing a beat.

"Uh, we have lunch with Fraser and the rest of the Seniors in a few minutes." the kid said. "Why do you need to see this guy anyway? And why does Mr. Apologetic say sorry so much?" Apparently the nickname was sticking.

"None of your business. And Sakurai may be annoying, but he sure knows how to shoot a three pointer when needed," Wakamatsu 'defended.'

"I'm sorry that I am annoying and say sorry too much!" Sakurai yelled loudly, but still somehow timidly. "I'll do my best to stop! I'm sorry!"

Almost oblivious to the rest of the group, two boys were playing Mad Libs.

"Person in the room?" one boy asked the other.

"Mr. Apologetic."

"Food?"

The other boy thought a bit, trying to think of something funny. He eventually settled on "Mushroom."

The boy who was asking questions burst out laughing. Daring to spoil, he said "You just called Mr. Apologetic a mushroom."


	7. Chapter 7

AN (SBEAS): Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it. Sorry guys, Awesome Sauce and I were taking a quick break to catch up so that we still have a few chapters written ahead of time. Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited!

AN (AS): I love this chapter. It's utterly hilarious to see the Senior Dining Hall in chaos, abs the blame being passed from unit to unit. I was laughing my head off. And Kacie is waaay braver than me. That scene was crazy. I was shaking a little, and I wrote it! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 7

The Senior dining room had a little extra room, so they added tables for P1, P2 and P3. There, Pinewood sat on the end, Juniper on the left, Insignis on the right. And with everyone in the same room… Well, there was bound to be mayhem.

When asked later, no one was quite positive who had started the food fight, but some did take notice that a few counselors looked particularly guilty. Maybe it had started with an annoyed Midorima getting fed up with Takao, maybe it was Kasamatsu trying to find a way to reprimand Kise now that he wasn't allowed to do it physically, or maybe Wakamatsu had finally snapped and decided that it would be a good idea to throw his mac and cheese at Aomine from across the room. No one was quite positive, but the entire lunchroom was covered in cheese and pasta by the end, and the kitchen staff, supervisors, Evie and Wendy Nature, the self-dubbed "lunchroom meanie," were not happy. No Senior was spared of the yelling massacre, and then they had to clean the whole thing up, plus write an apology letter to the kitchen staff and get interrogated by Wendy on who started it. First up on the chopping block was Midorima, Takao, and the boys of I11.

"We didn't do it!" one of the campers said. "If anything, I blame the carrot!" He pointed to Midorima, who just so happened to be wearing an orange shirt that day.

"It wasn't Shin-chan!" Takao screeched, looking practically ready to throw down with the poor kid who had suggested it. "Well, maybe he threw some, but so did I and everyone else in here! He didn't start it! Personally, I think it was, uh, that kid!" He pointed at a quiet kid with glasses who hadn't been known to break rules or do anything disruptive.

"What?" the kid said. "I didn't even throw food! If anything, it was Ryouta, the relief!"

Moving to the scene at I9, Kasamatsu found it was the perfect opportunity to throw the blame on Kise. Maybe he'd finally get fired and Kasamatsu would be able to get some peace and quiet.

"It was Ryouta, I know it was," he stated calmly as they were being reprimanded.

"So mean, Senpai!" Kise pouted, tears reaching his eyes on command. "It wasn't me!"

"Well than who was it?" Kasamatsu shot back with a smirk.

"Uh... Um... Him!" Kise randomly pointed at the first boy that he saw, who was most likely innocent.

"Wait, me?" the boy said. "It wasn't me, I swear! I threw food but I didn't start it! I think it was one of the counselors from Pinewood, causing trouble on the first day!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Kise shot back, for some reason still trying to blame it on the kid, though the interrogators had already moved on to Pinewood. First stop, Izuki.

"Don't be ridiculous," Izuki said with a grin that usually meant he was about to make a pun. "I may be the King of Puns, but I wouldn't do something so punbelievable!" If it was possible, the entire Senior dining room facepalmed.

The interrogators moved on quickly. They weren't ready to deal with more than one terrible pun. Next up was P3.

"So you brats thought it would be funny to throw food, huh?" Aida asked angrily, having apparently immediately decided it was her campers.

"What? No! We didn't do anything, Riko!" the campers protested.

"What a horrible excuse!" she shouted. "I'm tripling your training for lying to me!" She apparently didn't remember that she wasn't their coach and therefore couldn't triple their training, whatever that meant.

"What?" the campers said, quite confused.

Aida's co-counselor, Rebecca, tried to calm down her fired up co. "Trust me, the campers aren't lying. I was talking to a lot of them. They didn't even throw a noodle of mac and cheese."

The campers mouthed a silent "thank you" to Rebecca.

"It wasn't us. It was definitely P1. Their counselor kept saying sorry!" one camper, Dani, said, immediately passing the blame, and the interrogators, to Wakamatsu and Sakurai's group.

"It was Sakurai," Wakamatsu said immediately before anyone had a chance to talk. He was glad he had a built in scapegoat who'd admit to anything he told him to.

"I'm sorry!" was all Sakurai responded, making it seem like it actually was him who had done it.

"Wait no, Mr. Apologetic is annoying but it wasn't him!" a camper defended. "He didn't throw a single piece of mac and cheese, at least not that I saw!"

"Yeah, Cam's right!" another camper said. "Mr. Apologetic just says sorry a lot, for no apparent reason, hence the nickname. He's innocent!"

Sakurai shot them a grateful look before firing off another string of apologies. The interrogators moved on to P2, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's group.

"Heheh, it was Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi accused, thinking it would be 'fun.'

Hyuuga smacked him before saying, "Actually, I didn't even get lunch today. It looked suspiciously like Riko's cooking, and so I decided to wait until dinner. It was definitely him," Hyuuga added, pointing his finger at Zach who he was apparently still holding a grudge against.

"I'll admit I threw food, but no way I started it!" Zach said. "It's definitely Fraser. They're the guys that would do this sort of thing. Either them or Teppei."

"I am deeply hurt that you think I would ever do such a thing," Kiyoshi muttered, grin still plastered all over his face. "Drop and give me 20, it'll be fun."

Hyuuga, however, had other ideas. "I agree with the kid. Bakagami is one of the Fraser counselors, correct? It was probably them."

And so the interrogators moved on towards Fraser, where the campers were helplessly trying to stop their aggressive counselors from punching each other in the face.

"YOU IDIOT, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Aomine screeched at Kagami in Japanese, having completely abandoned trying to use English. He was inexplicably angry, and no one, especially the English speakers, could tell why.

"AHOMINE, YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PIN IT ON ME SO THEY DON'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Kagami, not understanding the anger either but not really caring, shouted back.

The campers, usually carefree and joking, finally stepped in when they both looked ready to take a swing.

"Woah, guys calm down!"

"Stop accusing each other!"

"Geez, we can't understand a thing you guys are saying when you talk in Japanese!"

Despite the camper's efforts, Kagami and Aomine just kept shouting. The campers turned to the interrogators.

"If this shows anything, our counselors are too busy arguing and we're too busy trying to stop them to start a food fight." a camper said. After shouts came from behind him, he turned to his counselors. "Seriously, guys! I can't tell what you're saying but it's no reason to get in a fistfight!"

"You should, you should just move down the line now." one kid said.

"I think I saw Hawthorn flinging food!" another yelled, warning the girls to quickly make up an alibi.

Thanks to the warning/blame from Fraser, Hawthorn quickly cleaned up until there was no mac and cheese visible on any plate.

"It wasn't us!" Christina said.

"Yeah." Sydney added. "Do you see mac and cheese on our plates?"

"If anything, I'm pretty sure it was Juniper. Their purple haired counselor eats like a vacuum." Charlotte said.

"Sounds like something Mukkun would do," Momoi agreed, apologetic for throwing her friend under the bus but really really really not wanting to get fired.

They moved on to Juniper, where Himuro still looked in no way nervous and Murasakibara was disinterestedly munching on his food, not having even noticed the food fight in the first place. Himuro whispered something to him as their questioners approached, and he looked surprised for a second before shrugging in answer and going back to his food.

Now that they had been through every unit, there was one question on everyone's mind. Who started the food fight?

No one noticed the footsteps quickly bounding away from the building or the stifled giggles that went with it. When Kuroko and the girls of L6 were safely out of Senior earshot and back in the Lakeview dining hall, the girls had almost a full on giggle attack.

"That was so much fun!" Erica said, in between giggles.

"Yeah." Sammie said. "Who knew the Seniors would pass the blame so easily?"

"That was totally hilarious. The counselors were funniest." Brooke added.

Kuroko just nodded at them, slightly distracted as he felt a pair of eyes gaze upon them when they entered the dining room. A dual colored pair of eyes. He started sweating unconsciously. Had Akashi somehow found out? Knowing him, yes.

"Creepy counselor alert!" one of the campers, Katie, whispered to her friends and counselor. The problem was, maybe Katie was a little louder than she thought.

"Tetsuya," a voice called from not very far away, and even the famously emotionless Kuroko Tetsuya was paralyzed with fear. "Do any of your girls like scissors?" he asked with a grin on his face similar to the grin of a hyena about to catch its dinner.

All of the girls of L6 sat up as straight as boards. Sammie's brother was in L3, and she relayed his stories to her group. They all knew who this creepy red haired guy was, and none of them wanted to face him.

"You do realize that they could all be fired, right?" Akashi questioned, but he sounded marginally less angry than two seconds ago, and Kuroko would take what he could get. "No one has time for your childish antics. Although, maybe it wouldn't be so bad with all of them gone..."

"Look, Mr. Red Hair! We're sorry! We were just having a bit of fun, nothing more!" one particularly brave camper, Kacie, said.

"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, puny child," Akashi began, creepy grin returning. "And eye losing is my specialty."

The other girls pulled Kacie, who was standing up, down before she could say anything else that might possibly get the whole group killed. But Kacie still didn't stop. "You know you'd get fired if you did that, right Creepy Mr. Red Hair?" she yelled.

"Oh, so I see you really do love scissors!" Any traces of his smile was gone. "And you dare threaten me? How brave you are."

He pulled a pair of scissors out, seemingly from nowhere, and was getting in position to throw them, when Kuroko thankfully stepped in.

"Akashi-kun!" he shouted. "Your reputation will surely be damaged if you injure a child and go to jail." His reasoning would sound ridiculous to anyone else, but he knew exactly how to get through to Akashi, who glared one last time before shoving the scissors into one of his many pockets.

Kacie, sitting down again, said, "Oh my gosh, Tetsuya, thank you so much. You just saved my life. And being killed by a psychotic red haired counselor with scissors is not a good way to go."

Kuroko laughed nervously in an attempt to calm the frightened children, the effect made strange by the fact that his face was still blank. "It was nothing. This, uh, this has happened before. Have any of you met Taiga, one of the Fraser counselors?" The girls shook their heads, most still speechless, recovering from the fear of their last encounter.

"Well, if you ever do, let us just say that the small scar on the side of his face didn't appear from nowhere. Akashi-kun has his fair share of issues," he stated, and anyone would've argued that it was the understatement of the century.

Kacie shuddered at the thought of anyone else in the same situation as her. And she made it out unharmed.

"Well, lunch is pretty much over. I'd say we head back to the bunks before Wendy Nature, or the creepy redhead counselor, come get us!" Sammie said.

Kuroko nodded, giving her a pat on her shoulder, and they went on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

AN (SBEAS): Sorry, guys! It's been a while again, hasn't it. School has been a bit crazy for the two of us lately but we'll do our best to keep up a bit of a faster pace in the future! Thanks so much, and we always love to hear from you guys!

AN (AS): Hey guys! Thank you everyone for all the faves, follows and reviews! It means so much to us!

Rinfantasy: That's what we try to do! This is just a bunch of funniness me and SBEAS came up with on the fly.

Yup! It was quite random, but we're both really happy with where it's gone!

Yuuki24688: You think we're comedy gold?! I think you've found a way to make me even crazier than before! (Sorry SBEAS...) And your approval is awesome. We love reader input!

We both squealed when reading this review! Thanks so much, we're really glad you like it, and hope you continue to in the future! Of course, we'd love to hear any constructive criticism you have too!

SilverSaphire34523: Haha yeah. I happened to love writing that scene. My favorite group is probably Kuroko and the girls of L6. To all readers, which group is your fave? Tell us in the comments!

This chapter is a whole load of craziness and fun. You can give us any feedback, opinions or whatever in the comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Lined up in front of the ever familiar blue buses were Juniper, Insignis and Pinewood. It was a sweltering hot day, perfect for a trip to a nearby amusement park… and mayhem. At the moment, the three lower Senior units appeared to be having a unit cheer shout off. The shouts almost deafened their counselors, but they were soon put on the buses, and began the ride.

Over on the Insignis bus, the campers were still yelling, and Kise wasn't helping.

"Senpai, senpai!" he shouted directly into Kasamatsu's ear, screeching in an attempt to get his attention. "Look at this!" He held his phone directly in front of his senpai's face.

"...go die," Kasamatsu responded as he scoffed at the loving message of some poor Kise-kun fangirl. This encounter didn't exactly help his mood, and, well, "YOU'D ALL BETTER SHUT UP SOON OR 200 LAPS EACH!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Yukio." said Jonas, Kasamatsu's co. "It's the bus ride. The kids yell like crazy. Technically, to and from is our time off, so enjoy it while you can."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BUS RIDE OR A CONCERT, I DEMAND SOME PEACE AND QUIET OR SO HELP ME SOME OF THESE CHILDREN WILL BE GOING HOME WITHOUT THEIR TONGUES!" he exclaimed, inexplicably angry.

It was beyond his usual mild jealousy of Kise's large number of female admirers. It shocked the kids even more. Here was their usually (sorta) calm counselor threatening to rip out their tongues. Despite the surprise, the kids managed to bring down the volume a little bit with the assistance from their favorite of the two counselors, who had apparently decided it was time to step in.

"You know, I heard the kids in Aominecchi's group singing something the other day. Something about a moose? Let's try it, you too, Kasamatsu-senpai!" It was a wonder how he managed to immediately transform the atmosphere from kids terrified into silence to something more exciting.

In a random, mostly camper led chorus, the boys of Insignis shouted, "DA MOOSE, DA MOOSE! SWIMMING IN THE WATER! EATING HIS BREAKFAST! WHERE DID HE GO! HE GO TO SLEEP!"

~~O~~

"Shin-chan, look at Kise-kun serenading Kasamatsu-kun like that!" Takao nudged Midorima from a different part of the bus. "Why don't you ever serenade me like that?!" he pouted.

"Hmph, such an act would be truly foolish and I refuse to partake in such activities. It's n-not like I would ever want to do that at all!"

Right on cue, a camper popped over the seat in front of them. "Hey guys, why aren't you singing? It's bus round-up, and counselors are pretty much required to sing! Even Ryouta the relief and Yukio from I9 are doing it!"

Takao, being fluent in tsundere by now, spoke. "Shin-chan is too shy to sing. Don't worry, Shin-chan, I still love you."

Takao burst into laughter while Midorima, face aflame, looked like he wanted to set Takao aflame too. With real fire.

"Well, shyness doesn't matter. Everyone sings, and that includes you, Shintaro!" the camper said. "And Kazunari. Why do you keep calling him Shin-chan?"

"Well," Takao began with a smirk, "adding -chan shows affection, and means that you think the person you're talking about is cute. My Shin-chan is the cutest in the world!"

The camper got a weird look on his face, like whenever Takao got all... mushy. "Ookay..." he said, sitting back down.

"Shin-chaaaaan," he whined, directing his attention back to Midorima. "See, the kids want you to sing too! Just one song?" His voice was hopeful.

"Absolutely not."

"One verse?"

"No."

"Just a few lines? For me?"

Midorima turned to the window, feeling his exterior beginning to crack. Takao, on the other hand, turned to the camper from the previous conversation, looking for some assistance. The camper was back in his seat, singing whatever song they were singing.

The Hawkeye sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. There was one person, and one person only, who Midorima would listen to no matter what. The problem was, he didn't exactly have this person on speed dial.

"Shin-chan?" Takao began as sweetly as he could, trying to give the impression that he had forgotten about making him sing. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Midorima, grateful the ordeal was over, obliged quickly, (mostly just to shut Takao up).

Midorima Shintaro: Akashi-sama? This is Takao Kazunari, I'm borrowing Shin-chan's phone for a second, and was wondering if you could do me an enormous favor.

The reply was quick but rather long, and could be summarized by something along the lines of, "I do not do favors for commoners like you."

The only way he could get him to oblige was by offering to spy for the Akashi family for the rest of his life, and giving up 25% of his income forever. Was it worth it? To see Midorima sing, yes, at least in Takao's mind, and when five minutes later he received a call, went pale, and promptly began joining in on the song, he was sure it had been.

~~O~~

Insignis was still singing, and they were loud enough that the girls of Juniper in the bus ahead of them could hear.

"Those boys are way too loud." Jenna said. "We can literally hear them from here!"

"I quite literally had my nose in a book, and they shook me out of it!" Julia said. "And you guys know how hard it is to get me out of a book."

"Wait a second." Halle said. "I hear something other than the outrageously loud Insignis guys. I think it's… crunching?"

"Must be Atsushi snacking again." Clarisse said. "Even after Evie chewed him out. He kept me up two nights ago cause he was on OD!"

"Nothing gets between Atsushi and his snacks," Himuro muttered gravely. It sounded like a joke, but his face was deadly serious.

"Muro-chinnnn, it's hot, and I'm hungry, and I'm tired, and the girls are so noisyyyyyy, and where are we going?" Murasakibara whined in Japanese through a mouthful of Pocky, to which Himuro just hummed sympathetically and patted his head.

"Uh, what did he just say?" Jenna asked. "None of us speak Japanese, and definitely not when it's jumbled with snacks."

"Atsushi says that he's very excited for the amusement park and can't wait to have fun with you all," Himuro responded calmly, a patronizing grin gracing his face.

"I think you might want to translate this, Tatsuya, because Atsushi'll like it." Clarisse said. "At this amusement park, they have soda fountains set up everywhere. And there's free soda! Plus a lot of candy. Some kids eat so much they wind up getting sick back at camp!" Despite the fact that the scenario was a counselor's worst nightmare, Clarisse said the last bit with a grin.

"Atsushi, Clarisse says that we're going to a place with lots of candy and snacks, and there's rides there too!" Himuro explained, deciding to tell Murasakibara where they were going through descriptions instead of titles.

He immediately perked up, a rare smile only dedicated to his precious Muro-chin or his precious candy, and he even attempted to directly converse with the girls.

"Clari-chin says candy and rides?!" he asked hopefully.

"Yep!" she said, smiling. "You're gonna love this place. It'll be a lot of fun." Her grin had a slightly mischievous hint to it. Murasakibara was the group counselor for Clarisse, Jenna, Halle and Julia. They were definitely going to have fun.

~~O~~

Back in Pinewood, it might've actually been more crazy than the other two. Girls and boys never got along the best at camp, and when they were living in the same unit, it was absolute chaos. The campers were demonstrating this at the moment, as they traded insults. The counselors tried their best, but there's no hope for Pinewood.

Aida put on the sweetest smile she could manage in the moment. She began as calmly as she could, with the quite reasonable statement of, "If you all don't leave each other alone and shut your mouths, you'll be running laps instead of sleeping tonight. All night." She received a few freaked out looks, but most were aware that her supervisors would obviously not let that happen. It was an empty threat.

Kiyoshi was taking a different approach. "Hah, you children are so funny. It's better than cable!"

He was then on the receiving end of a deadly glare from Hyuuga, who seemed to somehow have managed to jump into Clutch Time Mode. "Shut up! All of you! Show some respect, or you'll be cut from the team!" Maybe he was better suited for captaining than for counseling.

"Geez, dude." Zach said. He and Hyuuga were still butting heads. "Calm down. And this isn't some sports team, it's camp."

"That's enough!" the counselor in question shouted back. "I said you'd be cut, and you are! Get off the bus!" The bus was still moving, not even halfway to the destination, and probably at a speed of about 60 miles per hour.

Zach just laughed. "You know there is no way Seth'll let you do that, right?" He said that a little louder than usual, so their supervisor, who was at the front of the bus, could hear him.

"Ah, yes, Seth. He's above me, so I respect him. That's what you should be doing, idiot! Now get off the bus!"

"You talk about respect waaay too much." Zach said. "You're getting usual camp counselor treatment."

"Will you be saying that when I call Riko over? I remember once when I was having trouble focusing and asked her to hit me. Let's just say it was hard enough to work... Off! The! Bus!" He shivered a bit at the memory of the handprint that's been left on his face.

"Again, did you not read camp rules? Geez, you know almost nothing." Zach said, smirking. "Counselors aren't allowed to touch campers."

Unfortunately, Hyuuga was lacking a reply for this. Seirin had a non-violence policy, and so did the basketball league. He had threatened to hit people a lot, but it was mostly just threats to scare them.

Somehow, Kiyoshi had gained a bag of popcorn to snack on as he watched in amusement. Maybe he'd bought it off of Murasakibara. Or, more likely, raided the snack stash, which was conveniently behind him.

The other end of the bus was just as loud, but surprisingly, Wakamatsu and Sakurai didn't seem to be doing much about it.

"I've dealt with worse around that selfish idiot," he mused. Apparently it seemed to him the perfect time to beat his high score on a game on his phone.

Poor Sakurai was having a bit more trouble. Considering he was seriously lacking apology material, he reverted back to the state he sometimes did when he had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry for existing," he trembled, turning to one of the screaming kids across from him.

"Woah, Mr. Apologetic. Is this just another one of your weird things?" the camper said.

His eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being weird! I'll try harder not to be! I'm sorry!"

The camper smiled. "And that's good old funny Mr. Apologetic."

Another slew of apologies followed. "I'm sorry for not acting like I usually do! I'm sorry! I'll return to normal! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

The campers laughed. They had mostly gotten used to their counselor's constant apologizing, but that didn't stop it from still being funny.

"I'm sorry for being ridiculous enough to make you laugh!"

This exchange had gotten loud enough that the counselors from the front of the bus could hear. Kiyoshi shifted to face them, finding it entertaining, while Hyuuga muttered something under his breath that no one could quite hear, but guessed it was something along the lines of, "Stupid apologetic mushroom!"

Aida just sighed, having been around Sakurai enough to know that it was impossible to quiet his apologies.


	9. Chapter 9

AN (SBEAS): Hey everyone! Not much to say here, but here's the new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited!

Rinfantasy: Heheh, it's up to you, but according to Awesome Sauce, it's Takao, especially in the last chapter. I agree with her. What do you guys think? By the way, hold on tight for the AkaKuro, we promise it'I'll start really soon!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

Chapter 9

When they had finally made it to the amusement park, and made it through the long ramblings from their supervisors, the campers were free. In a Juniper group with Murasakibara as their counselor, Clarisse was determined to get all of her groupmates, including the purple-haired counselor, to tackle the Zipper Zoomer, a crazy roller coaster that loops, twists, corkscrews, then does the whole thing backwards. More than one person has thrown up after it.

"Come on, guys! It's fun!" Clarisse said. "Halle's doing it!"

"Clarisse, you're the only one with the guts to go on that death trap." said Jenna, who was completely terrified of heights.

"I'll do it." Julia said reluctantly. "But if I barf, I'm blaming you."

"And I'm dragging Jenna on, so what about you, Atsushi?" Clarisse asked.

Murasakibara nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, figuring they were asking if he wanted to come with them to the snack stand.

Clarisse grinned. "Awesome. Let's go guys."

The five of them had no wait. Thrill-seeker Clarisse popped down in the first car, dragging Jenna, who was completely freaking out. Halle and Julia took a middle car, and Murasakibara was standing on the side, confused.

"Candy?" he asked.

"Of course." Clarisse mumbled. "Atsushi, take a seat. We'll get candy afterwards!" she yelled.

"Candy now," he insisted, and to his camper's horror, began walking off in search of the stand.

"We'll ride this, then find Atsushi. He'll likely be stuffing his face, as usual." Clarisse said, throwing caution to the wind.

"Clarisse, that's a bad idea. We should get him. We'll get into trouble if we don't." Jenna said.

"You're just looking for a way out of it." Clarisse said.

Jenna would've said something else, but the harnesses clamped shut and the cars started rolling backwards up the hill that would give the roller coaster its thrust. At the top, the cars lurched and zoomed forward, riding a loop, a corkscrew and more twists and turns than you could count. The the car went to the top of another hill, and did it all again, except backwards. Everyone exited the ride shaky and dizzy, except for Clarisse of course.

"Shouldn't we find Atsushi now?" Julia said.

"Right." Clarisse said. "He likely found the snack shack."

"Yep." Halle said. "If there's food anywhere, Atsushi'll likely be there too."

Maybe, though, it hadn't been their best idea to let a confused teenager who barely spoke English wander off by himself.

~~O~~

A group of four boys and Hyuuga waited in line for the Boulder Run, a high-paced, very bumpy wooden roller coaster. Three of the Pinewood boys, Ryan, Aidan and Dylan were talking quietly. Zach and Hyuuga seemed to be having a very intense staring contest.

Breaking the (sorta) silence, Zach pushed past Hyuuga a bit to be farther in line, which of course prompted some chastising.

"Hey! Brat! Stay behind me, I'm supposed to be watching you or whatever," he finished slightly unsurely, showing just how much he'd been paying attention during instructions.

"I'm trying to get a better car. Geez, you're so high strung." Zach said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care what your reasons are, idiot! Just get behind me! And you think I'm high strung, huh? Won't be saying that later tonight when you get your punishment," he added, with a smile filled with hints of malice.

"I'd like to see you try." Zach said. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a ride to go on." The gates to the cars opened, and Zach took his seat.

Hyuuga followed with a snort of fake amusement, thinking the kid really did need some discipline. What he'd wanted to do was shove past the camper himself, but as he knew, that was against the camp's rules, and he'd never stoop so low as to hit a kid. That being said, he wanted to find a way to assert his dominance or whatever.

After he had gone through the ride, Zach took a seat at a table near the end of the ride to wait for the rest of his group and his annoying counselor. When the rest of them finished, Zach was sitting there, drinking some of the park's famous free soda. The relaxing mood quickly went away as he saw Hyuuga approaching, as usual looking pretty angry.

"You idiot!" he screeched, still not even all the way to the table. "I told you to get behind me for a reason!"

"What're you going to do, Four Eyes? Give me more empty threats?" Zach said.

"You can't run off on your own! You guys are like four years old, what if something happened?!" he shouted vaguely, no one quite positive of what he meant by "something."

"FYI, dude, we're 11. What kind of counselor doesn't even know the age of his campers?"

"That's not the point!" Hyuuga shouted back, but also added, "If you're 11, then act your own age instead of like a baby! Sit the next few rides out until you learn to listen!"

"Yeah right." Zach said. "You really need to learn how to handle these situations more. You can't leave a camper alone. And you should probably read the camp rules. There might be something, I don't know, important, there."

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone! I'm sure the supervisor is very busy and won't be happy with having to be called over to watch you! Why would I leave you alone, idiot?! You're in trouble in the first place because you were alone!"

"Whatever."

~~O~~

Over in the other group to come out of P2, things were a lot more happy, especially with Kiyoshi as their group counselor.

"This is so much fun!" he mused over bites of cotton candy. "You guys are really fun!"

Walking around the park, the campers caught sight of another ride.

"Hey guys, you up for Spin Cycle?" one camper asked, pointing to a ride that spun you in circles while going up and down a track.

"What's that?" Kiyoshi asked, before unsurprisingly adding, "Sounds fun!"

"Teppei's in, so let's do it!" the camper said.

They piled on to the car, a circular disk with seats facing the outside. The ride started going, spinning in circles and moving up the track. It wound up putting them almost vertical, while still spinning. Everyone came off a little dizzy.

Kiyoshi seemed to like it maybe a bit too much, and after steadying himself, asked, "Again?"

"I don't think so." the camper said, dizzy.

"Oh man, I don't feel so well." one camper said, turning green. And that camper proceeded to puke.

"Dude, that's nasty." said another camper.

"Yuck." said the first camper. "Uh, Teppei, I'm pretty sure it's your job to take care of that." He motioned to the guilty looking camper and the pile of barf.

"That," Kiyoshi began in response, looking at the disgusting puddle as if it had murdered his entire family, "does not look very fun. Do they not have, um, staff or something here to deal with it?"

"Probably, but you should probably take Eli to Seth. Chances are if it happens once, it'll happen again, and that's a thing for our supervisor and the trip nurse to handle." the camper said.

"Oh." He apparently didn't have much to say on the subject. Kiyoshi gently grabbed the sick boy by the arm, presumably to lead him to the nurse, but somehow forgetting about the rest of his campers.

"I half expect that he doesn't even know where the trip nurse is." one camper snickered.

"Uh, guys?" said another. "I think we've got a bigger problem. We're pulling a Fraser!" The older boys group had become infamous for running around without counselors.

"Great. What'll we do now?"

One boy smirked. "We're pulling a Fraser, so let's make like them and enjoy it!"

The two other boys shrugged, then followed their friend off to the next ride.


	10. Chapter 10

AN (AS): *checks time since last update* What? Three months! Oh my gosh, so sorry guys. You probably think we've given up on this thing. It took us most of these three months to get it done, with SBEAS procrastinating, us getting swamped with homework and school, and SBEAS not feeling summer because it was September/October/November. Again, sorry for the long wait, and enjoy! Next time, the Upper Seniors, Fraser and Hawthorn (with Aomine, Kagami and Momoi) get their shot at the amusement park.

AN (SBEAS): Shhhh... Don't tell them it was mostly my fault... Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, especially for people in the Southern Hemisphere where I believe it's almost summer. We're freezing up here in the Northern Hemisphere. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

"Senpai!" Kise was whining, not that this was much of a surprise, as he desperately tried to hold onto Kasamatsu's arm. "I don't wanna leave Senpai!"

Now, Kise was of course pretty strong, but it was an achievement even for him to hold on for so long while simultaneously being pulled in the other direction by a quartet of bored and annoyed adolescent boys.

He was throwing a fit (and had most likely been spending too much time with Murasakibara) over the fact that he didn't get to roam the park with Kasamatsu's group, mumbling the whole time about something having to do with a 'day with Senpai.'

Kasamatsu was quite literally about to punch him so hard he'd go into a coma, and it was hard to tell whether the redness of his face was due to anger, or... Something else. Finally, someone stepped in.

"Woah, woah, woah." said one brave camper, stepping between his two counselors. "There's an easy and quick solution to this. Ryouta, our group and Yukio's group can travel together. We all go on the same rides and stuff, but stay in our group with our respective counselors. Deal?" *When did us campers become the counselors around here?* he thought.

Kise looked hopeful, but did not lessen his grip. "So... I would get to stay with Senpai?"

"Wait, hold on a second!" Kasamatsu shouted, finally getting something out that wasn't unintelligible growling. "Who says I want to spend the day with this idiot?! I'd like to be as far away from him as possible!"

"Then we don't have to travel together. It's up to you guys, I guess." the camper said. "Us campers don't care." *Or matter.* he thought.

Kise may have been quite talented at whining, but Kasamatsu was clearly the more authoritative one, and so it was decided that the groups would go their separate ways. The latter, however, didn't look overjoyed as he watched his kohai walk further and further away, but seemed to pull himself out of it as the awkward silence got, well, awkwarder.

"So, what do you brats want to do?" he asked, a grimace on his face like no other.

"Boulder Rush is over there." a boy suggested pointing to a rde house with an incredibly long line.

"Let's do it!" shouted another. "That thing rocks!"

"Hmph," the captain shrugged, and began "leading" them towards it, if leading meant walking in the opposite direction absentmindedly.

"Erm, Yukio? We're headed the wrong way!" a camper said. "Boulder Rush is that-a-way." He pointed behind the group and their counselor.

"I know. I was... Finding a shortcut." The pause in the middle of the sentence said otherwise.

"Hey guys!" one camper yelled to his buddies. "Yukio's lost!"

A smirk crossed the face of one of the campers. "It's fine." he said. "It's his first time here after all. There actually is a shortcut to Boulder Rush this way. Follow us."

Picking up on their friend's mischievous vibes, the other three motioned to Kasamatsu. The counselor shrugged as his campers led him somewhere, though he didn't exactly know where.

"Boulder Dash is right over… here!" the camper said, turning around and running off.

As they ran off, a camper shouted back, "There's no shortcut! Enjoy the kiddie rides!"

He was left standing there, shouting words that weren't exactly camper-friendly but they thankfully couldn't understand due to it being in Japanese. His dark hair was tousled, a breeze going through it as he tried to run after them but ultimately got lost in the twists and turns. They would be in for a lot of yelling when he found them, that was for sure. He was already planning their demises.

But Kasamatsu's campers weren't the only ones pulling a Fraser. Towards the center of the amusement park, right near where the water and land rides met, the counselor-less campers from Kasamatsu's group, Kiyoshi's group and Murasakibara's group all met up. The campers were trying to figure out what happened and how they all wound up here.

"You guys going rogue too?" asked one of the boys from Kasamatsu's group.

"Sorta." said one of the Pinewood boys.

"A member of our group puked, and our counselor was taking care of that, so we wound up pulling a Fraser." another member of that group explained.

"We lost our counselor." Jenna from Juniper said.

"Uh, guys?" said Halle, also from Juniper. "We've got trouble at 3 o clock."

"Shoot! We're near the meeting spot!" Clarisse yelled, a little louder than she should have.

"They're coming towards us!" a Pinewood boy said.

"Let's bolt." said an Insignis camper. "This way."

The rogue campers took off as a group of very angrily looking counselors came their way.

There was an unsurprising amount of yelling in Japanese coming from behind them, and the counselors looked to be even more chaotic than the campers they had been searching for.

Kiyoshi had the sick boy from before in tow, and he was being dragged around so quickly that he looked alarmingly like he was going to puke all over again.

Murasakibara was lagging behind, not seeming to care very much about what was going on in front of him as he munched on a piece of cotton candy.

Kasamatsu, was at the very front, and from the way he was sprinting forward, he hadn't even noticed his fellow counselors right behind him. Most of the yelling was coming from his mouth.

"Idiots! Get your butts over here right now!" His feet were tapping against the pavement at a blurring rate, and he was clearly gaining on them.

"Guys! Run! Faster!" Clarisse said, in between pants. She was sprinting the fastest out of the campers, and the others were beginning to lag as they got tired. Then she got an idea. "Everyone in the ride line!"

The campers jumped on a line in a bundle, hoping their angry counselors would miss them. The only problem was, they jumped on line for a kiddie ride absentmindedly, and stuck out like sore thumbs. To make matters worse, the co-counselors of their pursuers were coming the other way.

Looking at each other, the girls of Juniper and the boys of Insignis and Pinewood said, "We're dead."

The co-counselors were closing in on the other side, and there didn't seem to be much hope for the campers, but maybe that was about to change.

Kise was running along with the rest of the counselors, but he seemed completely unconcerned with any of the kids pulling a Fraser, or any of the kids at all for that matter.

He charged towards the other counselors, stopping in front of them and tackling Kasamatsu to the ground with a strength that no one had anticipated. Presumably, it was supposed to be a hug. Or maybe revenge for earlier? It was hard to be sure of the motives.

They began to fall like dominoes. Kasamatsu was knocked over, causing Kiyoshi, who was right behind him, to trip. Murasakibara was nowhere to be seen, and everyone assumed he had just fallen behind, but if they had been freaking out a bit less they might've noticed that Himuro was also gone from the other side.

Hyuuga was the only one left standing, but it was a bit difficult for him to catch 12 speedy children at a time even with his abilities, and the campers began to see that maybe they had a chance after all.

"It's only Four Eyes, so we can get out of here!" Halle said.

"Head to the water park side!" Clarisse said. "I think we can lose them."

"Good idea." said someone from Pinewood. "Once we're there, we should split up. There's no way he could catch all of us if we do that."

"Let's go!" said an Insignis, leading the frantic sprint out of the line and over to the other side.

Hyuuga, similar to Kasamatsu just a few minutes before, was wasting a lot of breath on yelling as he tried to weave through the crowd.

Back a few hundred yards, Kise was enduring a barrage of kicks and punches from his superior, but no one was imagining the fact that Kasamatsu's face had gotten softer, and the surprise hug had lasted a bit longer than it needed to.

"Senpai," Kise was whispering, and the wind was blowing more gently than it had been moments ago, and he wasn't paying enough attention to know what Kasamatsu was saying but he was certain it was something nice and sweet, as senpai always was.

Back a little, the camper bundle was hiding while watching their counselors. They figured it would be funny to watch, and make for good teasing/blackmail material later. The boys of I9, however, looked completely disgusted, as their relief and counselor seemed completely in love.

"Yuck, that's nasty." one boy said.

"I know it's gross, but keep watching. This has got to get good." another said.

"And when Yukio threatens to punish us, we can say we'll tell all the Seniors at lunch that he's in love with Ryouta!" another said.

The three boys smiled. "Yeah."

Kise was absolutely certain it was the right time to lean in for a kiss. Granted, he still wasn't really listening, but it wasn't like it mattered… Right?

He moved forward slightly, but it wasn't another pair of lips that met his, but rather something that felt more like a fist moving at him with enough force to knock him on his butt, and knock him on his butt it did.

"Idiot! What is wrong with you?! Are you listening to a single thing I'm saying? No, of course you aren't, you're too much of an idiot for that! I was just about to catch them! Ugh, why do I even bother with an idiot like you?" The rant was much longer than that lasted much longer than that, but, well, you get the picture.

Immediately and uncontrollably, Kise burst into his usual bout of crocodile tears, yelling something about senpai being mean. His range was quite impressive, actually, to the point where he managed to spray people ten feet away with salty water.

Kasamatsu grumbled a few more times before taking off to find the runaway campers, but it wasn't hard to miss that his cheeks were still pink, or that he was out of breath, or even that his pace was a bit more erratic than usual.

The campers had managed to run over to the water park side of the amusement park. Even the more athletic ones were out of breath from the non-stop running, and the less athletic ones were dying. The stomachs of the campers grumbled in unison.

"I could really go for some food right now." said a Pinewood boy.

"Aw man, we skipped lunch." whined a boy from Insignis.

"Guys, I think we've got bigger problems than lunch!" one of the Juniper girls said. "It's our supervisors.

The ragtag team of runaways looked at each other. "We're dead."

Then the cluster of counselors closed in on the other side. The campers sighed. They were surrounded, and all that was left to do was surrender.


End file.
